


What should have happened

by HIJIKL



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIJIKL/pseuds/HIJIKL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS TILL END OF SEASON 9. After Dean has turned into a Demon Cas goes to Sam for some advice and maybe admits something Sam has always known. Destiel. Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	What should have happened

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written by Aurorarahl (same username on tumblr) and betaed by me (solara-chan)
> 
> We do not own Supernatural

Cas sat down at the table, leaning forward, hands clutched together in front of him.  It has only been a few hours since he arrived at the bunker and learned that Dean was not dead. Well not anymore.  ’He’s a demon now, and not just any lowly demon, but one with the ranking of a Knight of Hell. How could I let this happen to him.’ He thought while staring at his hands.  He didn’t even notice Sam walk into the room and sit down across from him until he spoke.

"Boy, is he mad.  I can’t believe he walked into the dungeon forgetting he would be trapped.  I guess he will need some time to get used it." Sam half-heartily laughed, but Cas knew it was just to cover up that fact that all this, all that was happening now was frightening to the both of them.  How are they supposed to know how to deal with Dean being a Demon. Sure Abbadon was gone and so was Metatron but it looks like they can’t sit back a relax just yet.

"It’s only a matter of time until he learns how to use his powers.  He is a quick study.  When that time comes I do not think we will be able to beat him in combat.  We should be ready for anything.  He might not be that man he was before." 

"I don’t know Cas.  He seemed like himself when he woke up.  We should wait and see, before we jump to any hasty conclusions."

"I..I would like nothing else but for you to be right about that." He mumbled while lowering his eyes again to the table.

"Don’t worry,  we’ll find a way to reverse this.  Maybe we can track down Cain.  He should know what to do." Sam stated with worry in his voice. He leaned in towards the angel.  "Is there something else that’s bothering you?" he asked squinting his eyes at him.

"It’s nothing."

"Oh come on.  You know you can tell me anything.  I’m worried about you too man."

Cas sheepishly looked Sam in the eyes and unfolded his hands.  He knew he could tell him.  He had the right to know what he was thinking, what he was concerned about. “I don’t know how to explain this to you with out it sounding odd.” Castiel gulped. “I don’t think I can take losing him again.  I feel like if he goes full on demon we may never see him again, or worse, we will, but it will be on a hunt and he will be the prey.  I don’t think I could take that.  I just want it to be the three of us here safe in the bunker, without anything to worry about for once.  Just the normal hunts and no worrying about what someone else has planned for us.”  Cas was now looking at the ground unable to look Sam in the eye for fear he wouldn’t be able to say what he wanted to say.  ”I can’t stop thinking about how I felt when Metatron showed me that bloody blade.  That pain and distress.  I think I’m in love with him.” He looks to Sam to judge his reaction, but is surprised to see a slight smile on Sams lip’s.

"I’ve known that for a while now, man.  You should tell Dean that, I’m sure he feels the same way.  I mean I’ve seen the way you two act around each other." he chuckled as he thought about how happy the two of them make each other.

Cas didn’t know what to say.  He looked towards the hallway that lead to the dungeon, thinking about going to his hunter, but decided that talk would have to wait until they know exactly what was going on with him.  Maybe someday they could be just a small happy family of three together, without a care other than what the next case would be, but Castiel had a feeling that wouldn’t happen any time soon. 


End file.
